U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/894,596 filed 28 Jun. 2001 for “ATTACHMENT LOOP FOR A HANDHELD DEVICE” by Michael J. Pratl discloses an attachment loop for affixing to a handheld device. The attachment loop includes a self-adhesive base panel having a ring portion pivotally attached thereto. A segment of the ring portion is captured within a channel of the base panel. The base panel has an end profile generally matching the inside opening profile of the ring portion to permit the ring portion to lay flush against the surface of the handheld device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/212,514 filed 24 Aug. 2005 for “LANYARD FOR HANDHELD ELECTRONIC DEVICE” by Daniele De Iuliis et al discloses a lanyard for carrying or wearing portable electronic devices. The lanyard includes a neck cord having data carrying capabilities. The lanyard also includes a harness that physically holds and operatively couples the portable electronic device to the neck cord. When a portable electronic device is coupled to the harness, the portable electronic device can be worn around a neck and communicate with an input and/or output (I/O) device (e.g., earphones) operatively coupled to the data carrying cord. That is, the I/O device can send data through the neck cord to the portable electronic device and/or receive data being carried by the neck cord from the portable electronic device. The lanyard facilitates greater ease in wearing portable electronic devices and enables better approaches for managing wires between portable electronic devices and peripheral I/O devices.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/543,331 filed 5 Oct. 2006 for “STICK-ON SECURITY RING FOR A HAND HELD DEVICE” by Gregory B. Myers discloses a button that provides an adhesive flat bottom surface for attachment to a cell phone or similar hand held device. A leash extends from the button and terminates with a finger ring. When the device is held in a hand with one finger secured in the ring, the device is secured in the hand so that it is less likely to fall. The ring may be an extension of the leash, both a part of an elastic cord loop where the leash is secured within the button and the ring extends away from the button. The leash may be retractable.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/316,074 filed 9 Dec. 2011 for “LANYARD APPARATUS FOR CARRYING DEVICES” by Shane Hedrick discloses an apparatus for carrying hand held electronic and other types of devices that includes a flexible substrate and a lanyard secured to the substrate. The substrate has opposite first and second surfaces and opposite first and second end portions. A layer of adhesive material is applied to at least a portion of the substrate first surface, and a protective layer of material is releasably secured to the adhesive material. When the protective layer is removed, the adhesive material is exposed such that the substrate can be secured to a device via the adhesive material. The adhesive material is intended to securely attach the substrate to the device and such that removal therefrom is difficult. The lanyard allows for the substrate and an attached device to be suspended around the neck of a user.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/316,376 filed 9 Dec. 2011 for “LEASH FOR AN ELECTRONIC DEVICE” by Kenneth Y. Minn et al discloses a leash for an electronic device, with a data port, comprising: a connector; a singular cord; an elastomeric coating; a protective element; and a washer. The connector includes a broad face, an insertable member adjacent to the broad face and configured to engage the data port, and a latch configured to selectively lock the insertable member to the data port. The singular cord includes a first and second end and defines a spring-loop junction therebetween, wherein the second end is arranged proximal to the spring-loop junction to form a loop. The elastomeric coating is arranged over the cord between the first end and the spring-loop junction and defines a spring section therebetween. The protective element is arranged over the spring-loop junction and the second end of the cord. The washer couples the first end to the connector, the cord extending from the broad face of the connector.
The shortcomings of the aforementioned existing solutions may be three-fold. First, some solutions may involve mechanical apparatus including metallic or plastic parts that may be too bulky or expensive to manufacture. Second, some solutions may be relatively less bulky, yet still may require some significant expense in manufacturing due to the use of components that need to be assembled, for example sewn together; they also may require significant non-recurrent engineering in order to accommodate different devices of the same class, such as cellular or smart phones. Third, some solutions may require significant non-recurrent engineering in order to accommodate different classes of handheld devices for different applications; some solutions provide points of attachment for lanyards to be worn around the neck, other solutions provide points of attachment for anchoring to the body, yet other solutions provide for a strap to be held by the hand via a ring on the hand.